1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable installation, and particularly to a cable pulling system for installing communications cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been widely observed that the world is becoming increasingly more connected electronically with the passage of time. As such, buildings designed for business and/or residential use often provide for some combination of communication services such as Internet service, television, telecommunications, etc., for users of those buildings. Some or all of these communications services often rely on installing communication cables in those buildings, such as coaxial cable, twisted pair cable, and fiber optical cable, to ensure that the signals they are designed to carry reach the desired destinations in those buildings. While wireless communications have also been increasing, finite wireless bandwidth and myriad other issues, including security concerns, suggest wired communications solutions will continue to be widely employed in many buildings.
On aspect of relying on wired communications solutions is the need to install communication cables throughout new and existing buildings to provide the desired connectivity. Currently cable trays of various sizes are used to hold cables in many buildings. Cables are often pulled through these cable trays by hand, sometimes in large groups and often with one group of cables in physical contact with another group of cables as they are being pulled through the cable tray. Strings or ropes are often employed in the cable trays to allow the cables to be pulled through them.
Current methods of installing cable in buildings give rise to many problems. The desire for additional connectivity often means large numbers of cables must be pulled through cable trays and significant friction problems can develop within and between these cables. This friction not only makes the installers' task difficult, it can lead to damaged or broken cables. In some cases lubricant is used to allow cables to slide past one another, but lubricant can be costly and messy and does not solve all friction issues.
Because the current cable installation is difficult and can damage the cables being installed, it would be desirable to mitigate or eliminate these shortcomings. Thus, a cable pulling system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.